Moving Forward
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: His apology came a little too late. CaKe fic. SC implied.


Title: Moving Forward

Author: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Content Warning: Some language.

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue. Thanks

Pairing/Characters: J/C, S/C implied.

Spoilers: Any episode that featured Jake. Oh and Tim's not dead.

Classification: Angst, Romance

Summary: His apology came a little too late.

Word Count: 988

Challenge Prompt: # 10 Breakfast for the MiamiFicTalk Community Challenge.

* * *

Calleigh hummed to herself as she flipped over the pancakes she was currently making. She wasn't one to cook – in fact, most nights she reheated leftovers that had been ordered the night before. However, there was something about Sunday mornings that just called her to make breakfast.

That something was Jake Berkeley. Thinking about him made her feel all warm and cozy on the inside. Though they had had their rough patches early on, things had smoothed over. And while they weren't taking things necessarily slow, as Jake was currently in her shower, Calleigh realized she didn't give a damn.

She was happy.

The sound of Jake singing on the top of his lungs filled the room and Calleigh giggled all the while wincing slightly. _'Not one of his best talents…'_ she thought as she lowered the heat on the stove and walked to the fridge to grab some orange juice. _'Better that his talents were suited for other places, right Duquesne?' _

Calleigh flushed at the thought as she sashayed back to the stove to pour some more batter into the griddle.

The sound of the bell ringing disrupted her thoughts and she furrowed her brows in curiosity. It was the crack of dawn – she didn't know who would be at the door at such a God awful hour.

"Just a minute!" she called out as she wiped her hands with a dishtowel. She bounded down the hallway and with a smile opened the door.

It was her ex Tim Speedle – well, not necessarily her ex. She was unsure what to call him exactly. They had hooked up a few times in the past few months and there had been a ton of potential for them to be more. However, as she began to pull closer, Tim pushed away.

Tim's avoidance to commitment hurt her deeply and though she swore that things would be normal between them, things weren't. At work and on the field, it was easy to put space between her and Tim. But when they were alone in the lab, the tension was always too much for her to take and she found herself becoming swallowed by her emotions.

And now there he stood – in her doorway, hair tussled with his infamous five o'clock shadow looking sexier than ever. Calleigh felt her breath hitch and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Hey Tim," Calleigh croaked out nervously. "What's going on?"

"Hey Calleigh. Can we talk?" Tim questioned. He took in the sight of her – in grey sweat shorts and a pink tank top with no makeup. Tim couldn't help but think that she was breathtaking.

Calleigh peered over her shoulder before stepping outside. She couldn't risk the chance of having Jake catch her talking to Speed. "Uh, sure what's up?"

"I miss you." His declaration was simple but it resonated loudly in her ears. "I am so sorry for how I treated you and our relationship. Not being with you these past weeks have made me realized how much I love you. Give me another chance Cal."

When she hadn't replied, Tim continued. "If there were any two people who could work this out – who could see what there was and strive to make it work again…it's us."

Calleigh let out a sigh. Had it been another time – and without Jake in her life, she might have reconsidered. Instead, she chose to keep her emotions at bat; she wasn't going to let him once again get a rise from her. He made her cry once. She vowed to never let it happen again.

Without warning, Tim kissed her and held her tightly in his arms. Calleigh fought the kiss at first but soon gave way. Mind and reason quickly took over a few minutes later and Calleigh abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Tim. I just can't… not now," she rambled. The smell of burnt food filled the hallway and burned her nostrils. "Shit."

"Cal, pl-" Tim began once more, but Calleigh had already stepped back into her home.

Calleigh found that she was unable to look into his eyes in fear of what she might see. "I… I have to go. I'm sorry." Calleigh stuttered. "I'll see you at work." She didn't wait for a response and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the opposite side of the door, she buried her head in her hands, shaking.

The rumble of a motorcycle pulling away pulled her from her thoughts and she peered through the curtain to make sure Tim had taken off before running towards the kitchen.

"Cal? Calleigh where are you?"

She came to a halt and coughed as she entered the room. Smoke was everywhere. Standing there, clad only in a towel and soaking wet was Jake who was using the fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

"Hey babe. What happened?" Jake questioned worriedly. He stared at the now ruined pancakes. "I think we're going to have to go out for breakfast."

"Door salesman." Calleigh lied. "I guess I lost track of time."

Putting the extinguisher down, Jake walked over to his girlfriend and pressed a kiss on her lips. "It's alright sweetheart. You weren't hurt and that's all that matters."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss on his shoulder blade. "My hero," she exclaimed. Her voice hitched slightly and Jake pulled away, concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jake questioned as he brushed her hair off her face.

'_I will be.'_ Calleigh thought. "I've got you right?" And with a wink and another kiss to his lips, Calleigh knew that with time – and with Jake, she would be.

**FIN.**


End file.
